Mr. Strong
''Mr. Strong ''is the might strong man in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Strong *'Colour': Red *'Shape': Square now Triangle *'Gender ': Male *Hair: None *'Family ': Unknown. *Likes: Eggs *Dislikes: Breaking things. *Friends: Mr. Bounce, Mr. Bump, Mr. Rude, Mr. Grumpy, Little Miss Whoops, Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Tiny and the rest of the characters *Love: Little Miss Daredevil *Rivals: None *Height: About 8 and a half feet tall *Weight: Very Heavy *Release date: 1976 *'Job': Being muscular, strong and helping other people. *Features: Green cowboy hat (original version), weightlifter's belt (2008 version) *Nationality: German (Mr. Men Show 1997) Philadelphian(US), English(UK) *Voice Actors: Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), David Shaw Parker (1991-1992), Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Len Carlson (1997-1999), Phil Lollar (2008-present), Simon Greenall (UK-2008-present) *Catchphrases: Good thing I came along, Yo! and Aw, pickles! Story Mr. Strong is so strong from eating many "eggs", enough that he can break things, until he finds a farmer whose cornfield is on fire. Mr. Strong is so strong he picks up the farmer's barn and fills it with his "water", pours the "water" on the cornfield, extinguishing it. Mr. Strong is rewarded with "eggs" from the chickens on the farm. At the end of the story, the reader is surprised to find out that Mr. Strong is having ice cream. International publications & translations Mr. Strong appears under the titles *Monsieur Costaud (French), *Don Forzudo (Spanish), *Unser Herr Stark (German), *Meneertje Sterk (Dutch), *Ο Κύριος Δυνατός (Greek), *強壯先生 (Taiwan), *힘세씨 (Korean), *Fætter Stærk (Danish), *Gubben Stark (Swedish), *ちからもちくん (Japanese) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Bus Driver *Farmer ''The Mr. Men Show'' In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Strong kept his red color, but his shape is changed from a square to a triangle, and a brown weight buckle replaces his hat and he has muscular arms to emphasise his character trait. In the U.S. version He Has a Philadelphian accent, similar to actor Sylvester Stallone. As shown in the "beach'n with the boom box" music video every little miss finds him attractive, but it was just a music video and in "beach party go go" Little Miss Giggles and Little Miss Chatterbox fell in love with him. His catchphrase is "Aw, pickles!", and he usually says this when he breaks something by barely even touching it. In Amusement Park he seems to be afraid of heights as he comments in a shaky voice on how high they were going. He is seen as a nurse in Boo-Boos. He lives in a house that is white with a black roof, two windows and a door which is seen in some of the episodes. In the US and UK versions, he is voiced by Phil Lollar and Simon Greenall. Trivia *His new design appeared in a UK newspaper advert one year before The Mr. Men Show premiered. *First 1995 Appearance:Little Miss Splendid's Gift (cameo) The Joke is on Little Miss Naughty (speaking) * First 2008 Appearance: Physical * Mr Strong was seen with an iPhone in Pets while Mr Fussy was calling him for dinner. *He is one of the four red characters. *He doesn't seems to care about Mr. Rude acting rude, but he was shouting his name out after he farted in "Dance" and "Game Shows" *He is one of the character that Mr. Rude appreciates that he is his friend. *He is also the only triangle character so far (excluding Mr. Rush and Mr. Cool in the books). *He is considered as a mixture of himself and Mr. Cool so far. *He is one of the 12 characters with no visible nose *He is one of the characters that didn't care that Mr Rude is acting and has bad manners, but seems to care that Mr Rude is acting rude in Books, Game Shows, and Sneezes & Hiccups . *He removed Mr. Quiet out of the concert (Telephone), he removed Mr. Fussy out of the cinema (Movies) and out of the airport (Airports) and he removed Mr. Grumpy out of the supermarket (Supermarket). *He kicked Mr. Fussy out twice. *He often shouted, "Awww, Mr. Rude!" after Mr. Rude farted in Game Shows. *He accidentally kicked everybody out of places, because Mr. Rude was tricking him. *In Rainy Day, he rides a paddleboat with Mr. Noisy. *Mr. Strong has his belt off at the end of the music video "Beach Party a Go Go" and in Dance. *In "Beach Party a Go Go", Little Miss Giggles and Little Miss Chatterbox fell in love with him. *He is also "friends" with Mr. Bump... though Mr. Strong had accidentally gets Mr. Bump hurt, but he did seem concerned in Games and Library and in the beginning of Sightseeing, though he didn't do anything about it, because he's too strong. *He has a pet Hippo as seen in Pets. *He has low intelligence as shown in Music because he said that a trumpet wasn't a musical instrument. He must have seen Mr. Scatterbrain's Musical monkeys and he uses trumpets not for making music. *In The Mr. Men Show (1997), he had a German accent, his voice was also similar to The Terminator. *In the 1991 Christmas special, his voice sounded like Big Mac from TUGS *Every time he tries to open a door it comes right off, then he says, "Aw, pickles. (I hardly touched it.)" *Mr. Strong is one Mr. Man seen with Mr. Bump. (Paint, Restaurants, Car Wash, Fruit, Skyscrapers, Garages.) *In one episode, it is revealed that Mr. Strong is apparently strong enough to lift Mr. Small, Mr. Rude, Mr. Nervous and Mr. Scatterbrain. *Almost all the Little Misses find him attractive. *There was an unknown Little Miss in the music video, Beachin with the Boombox on the website that looks like a female version of Mr. Strong. Many fans have thought that this could be a relative, a redesign of Miss Somersault or a throwaway gag. (or it could most likely just be Mr strong dressed up) *In the UK whenever he sings, his voice changes dramatically. *He is one of the few characters to be seen with both Mr Tall and Miss Curious in the Mr Men Show. *In the books and older cartoons, he is shown to like eggs as his favorite food (His own story, Little Miss Stubborn, Little Miss Tiny, briefly in What A Mess, Little Miss Helpful, and he is also seen eating eggs in Golly, Mr. Grumpy's Smiling. *In the US broadcast of of The Mr. Men Show, his voice is similar to that of Elvis Presley, Especially his singing voice. Category:Extreme Strength Category:Male Category:Red Category:1970s Characters Category:1990s Category:1990s Characters Category:2000s Characters Category:Mr. Men characters Category:1976 Characters Debuts